Fugly Fashion
FUGLY QUEENS Welcome my titillating ten and congratulations for making it onto round two of the competition! Especially congrats to Joe, who will be immune from this weeks challenge, but that doesn't mean you can slack off, or one of the cunt bitches will digest your wig whole like an anaconda. Overview During the season, The queens will compete to become the 'Fugly Queen'. Each week, there will be one winner who will receive immunity from next week. There will also be people ranked HIGH (for people with high scores), IN (For people who have passable scores), LOW (for anyone with a low score) and lastly, RISK, for anyone at risk of being eliminated. Every week, A person will also be eliminated and will no longer be in the running to compete for the 'Fugly Queen' title. Results RESULTS THE WINNER THIS WEEK IS... SYDNEY! Condragulations, Sydney! This week you will receive immunity from next weeks challenge, keep on slaying! HIGH Andres Joe IN Kyle Zach LOW Angelika Rufus Carl RISK No One ELIMINATED Alex Matt The Elimination Round I am SHOCKED, APPAULED, DISGUSTED, YOU FUCKING PUTAS. TO BE A FUGLY QUEEN YOU MUST SHOW 100% COMMITMENT AT ALL TIMES, Alex is away so I'll excuse him, but I am FUMING at Matt. AUTOMATIC ELIM FOR BOTH OF YOU. CARL, RUFUS AND ANGELIKA STEP IT UP DARLINGS!!! Mama still loves you. xxx Challenge 1 This challenge is... FUGLY FASHION This week you will have to show me your ability to be a fashionable queen with three sickening looks. I will give you four categories (Which you will create one look for each) and you MUST include the following items: Top and Pants/Skirt/Shorts OR A dress, A pair of shoes, At LEAST two optional accessories and the name of a Fugly Hoe who would most likely wear this outfit. You may however, add more items to the outfit if you wish. You may also model your fashion towards men OR women, Either is fine. If you decide to use woman clothing for a male fugly, We'll just pretend they are women. You may design your own outfits, or collect items from online. You will be judged on the accuracy of which Fugly is wearing which outfit, your fashion sense and the co-ordination of your clothing. Please post your answers in a comment below, and I will update the results as soon as all assignments are complete. Your categories are as follows: Southern Belle, Hipster Gothic Hybrid, Pretty In Pink, Geek Chic. Example You should lay out your images as follows (Using paint, Photoshop or a similar program): (By the way I just chose these clothing items randomly, It says nothing for my fashion sense l o l) You may also create a blog on FH Wiki and add your four separate outfits to tables, instead of a Paint image. Process Edit * You will be given 48 hours (2''' '''days) as of August 9th to complete your assignment. However, if extreme enough, I will give you more time. * Contestants up for elimination will be given 24 hours to complete the elimination round * After the elimination round is judged, the final results will be posted and a new round will begin. Contender Progress Contender Rankings Category:Fugly Race